


Burn the Land and Boil the Sea

by wolfgirl232



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Finally, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Inara finally give in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Land and Boil the Sea

“Mal!”

****

The call echoed through the ship, reaching all the way to the bridge. Mal snapped awake, jolting upright in his chair. For a moment he wondered what had woken him, and he looked around wildly, disoriented. All was quiet, only the thrumming of the engines pulsating in the background, and the small noises from the console. But then the cry came again, weaker, more desperate.

****

“Mal!”

****

Without thinking, he leapt up from the captain’s chair, falling over himself in his attempt to start running. Bounding through the bulkhead, he launched himself down the steps and into the corridor. His boots pounded on the grating, the metal’s reverberation echoing in the small space. Only one other person was on board Serenity, as everyone else was out partaking in the spring revelries of the planet they were on, Skaisha, or Skaian or some such nonsense. Some place dusty. He bolted toward the shuttle.

****

He burst clumsily through the fabric draped in the doorway. Inara lay sprawled on the floor, her blue chinese silk gown torn at her waist. A small pool of blood seeped across the oriental carpet. Mal reeled, the gore contrasting so sharply with the beauty of the room...and the girl it flowed from. His mind spinning, he knelt beside her, pressing his hand to her abdomen in an attempt to stop the bleeding. “Ni Shou Shang Le...Inara...” Her lips parted and she drew in a ragged breath as he applied pressure.

****

“There’s a first aid kit...behind those books there...” She pointed to a shelf nearby, and he bolted toward it, snatching the small red box, upsetting a glass of water. Kneeling beside her again, he placed her own hands on the wound. “Push,” he directed, already beginning to dig through the bandages and antiseptic. Fumbling, he finally found the scissors. He mumbled an apology as they bit into the fabric of her dress, cutting a circle around her hands. Prying her fingers free, he removed the shredded azure material. He groped for her hand, and held it in his own as he sloshed alcohol over her wound. She squeezed his hand as it burned her, and he swore another apology.

****

“There, clean,” Mal sighed heavily. “Now let’s see what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He peered closely at the slice in her side. “You got lucky, you did. Didn’t tear the muscle too bad. How exactly did this happen on this here quiet little ship of ours?”

****

“I was just opening a box my last client had given me as a parting gift...a noblewoman from Tiaschi.” Mal’s eyes widened slightly as the image manifested in his mind. He tried to dispel the conjured scene as quickly as he could, focusing instead on finding a needle in the mess he had made of the box. “She told me to open it when no one was around, so I had assumed it was...a private gift. Instead, as soon as I lifted the lid, a blade shot out. The manner in which I was holding it was probably the only reason I did not sustain a more serious injury.”

Mal threaded the needle on his sixth try. “Look here at my face Inara. Not my hands.” Her eyes flitted up to his own, and he gave her a tight smile. “Some Goram noblewomen, eh?” He tore his gaze from her own and, as gently as he could, pulled the needle smoothly through her flesh. While he could see her muscles tighten, she made no sound. He felt her eyes on him as he worked, and he was glad she neglected to watch. Watching only made it hurt more.

****

When her flesh met perfectly together under his stitches, he leaned forward to tighten the knot with his teeth. Cutting the tail of the thread with the scissors, he couldn’t stop himself before he leaned down to kiss her softly, just a touch of his lips to the last stitch. He felt his face warm immediately, and wondered what in hell had possessed him to be so foolish. He busied himself selecting a swath of cotton padding and the medical tape from the box, tearing a piece of the adhesive off with his teeth. Gently, he secured the padding to her waist, pushing lightly. When he looked at her again, she wore a small smile, comforting, and lovely as always.

****

Self-control slipping again, he let his eyes wander down the line of her perfect jaw, caressing her without touch. Her lashes fluttered as she self-consciously lowered her gaze. “Mal...” Her tone was weary and gentle, and she let her silence convey her warning.

****

A surge of something familiar coursed through Mal, but for the first time, he slipped. Consciously? That was anyone’s guess. But he let himself, just this once, closing his eyes, his words rushing forth. “Inara. You’re tired, I know. Tired of me a-chasing after you, tired of  me picking fights with you out of frustration, and you’re sure as guai tired of saying no.”

****

Her eyes flashed back to his, and her mouth opened in indignation. “Mal, I will have you know—”

****

“See there it is again,” he interjected. “Our little game. I’m done playing it all coy-like. I want to know what you really feel ‘bout me once and for all. So how’s about we have ourselves some truth here?”

****

Inara took a breath, wincing slightly when it stretched her newly sewn wound. His hand flew to her side, just below the hole in her dress. He felt his face betray his worry, and it was so relaxing to have honesty on his features for her to see for once. No more façades. Her pale coral lips opened to formulate a response, but none came.

****

Instead, she reached out to him, slowly, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck. He remained motionless, his eyes taking in all of her, no longer afraid to betray his desire. He finally settled on her own eyes, the dark pools gleaming in the soft light from her room. Gently, she brought him down to her. Their noses nearly brushing, their eyes still joined, she tilted her chin up slightly, her eyelids lowering.

****

Mal’s eyes drifted shut as her lips brushed over his, as soft as his bedsheets on a cold night. His lips parted slightly, allowing him to taste her jasmine breath on his tongue, and his inhalation of her was ragged, like a man nearly asphyxiated. Her hand moved into his hair, her fingers pulling gently at the roots, and he moved closer to her, his hand sliding around her body to embrace her. His other hand moved to her face, his thumb skimming over her cheek.

****

She pulled back just enough as to be a cue for him to open his eyes, and she made a motion to rise. He helped her stand, leading her over toward the edge of the bed. Clasping his forearms, she turned him around until the back of his knees made contact with the mattress. She touched her fingertips to his shoulders and he fell to sitting. His hands on her waist, careful to avoid the bandage, he pulled her closer. Her dress rose onto her upper thighs as she gracefully climbed into his lap, straddling him. His breath hitched and his head fell back, her hands moving to his chest. Her lips brushed up and down his throat, drawing a soft moan from his lips. He could already feel her core radiating warmth onto him, and his trousers tightened. She was at his ear now, her tongue expertly curling into its shell, finding nerve endings he hadn’t known existed. His hands slid up her sides, encapsulating her, claiming her, revelling in the feeling of finally, _finally_ being able to hold her. While her lips continued to trail kisses down his neck, her hands began work open the top buttons of his shirt. With her teeth, she grasped the leather on his right suspender and slid it down over his shoulder, her eyes meeting his from under her thick lashes. He shuddered in the heat of her gaze, his mind reeling ahead of her actions.

****

Using her hand to slip his other suspender off, she continued to unfasten his shirt buttons with her mouth, gently releasing each one. As she moved down, she slid from his lap fluidly, coming to settle on her knees on the carpet between his legs. His breath heaved as she unhitched the last of the buttons, helping him to cast off the forgotten clothing. She then pulled off his boots, followed by his socks, which she tucked away beside the bed.

****

Reaching down for her hand, he pulled her to standing. From where he sat on the bed, he reached for the top button of her dress, slipping the fine ivory bead through the first catch. Slowly, he worked down the front of her, marvelling at each centimeter of skin he uncovered. Her flawless skin put the ivory to shame. He knelt before her as he followed the buttons to her hem. Sliding back onto the bed, he took in a breath as he pushed the parted dress from her shoulders.

****

She wore decorative black lace undergarments, a spray of sparkling stones strewn across the outsides of the cups of her bra, reflecting the muted light like stars against the night sky. He pulled her closer, kissing tenderly between her breasts. Her fingers moved into his hair, and she sighed in a high octave, heating Mal’s blood all the more.

****

“Come here, Bao Bei,” he whispered, pulling her once more into his lap. Her lips found his again, only this time their kiss was deeper, her tongue massaging his upper palate as she breathed into him. His teeth grasped her lower lip, pulling gently, and the tip of her tongue traced the outline of his lips, sending his head spinning.

****

Mal pulled Inara down on top of him on the bed, letting her body press against him, soaking in the heat from her skin. Her hair curtained around his head, and he smiled playfully. After only a moment she sat up, her legs on either side of his hips, and stared down at him, her smile radiating her long-concealed love. His hands grasped her hips and he smiled back, his gaze starved for her.

****

Leaning forward, she stroked her tongue tenderly over his collar bone, swirling it at the end of her stroke. Mal entertained the thought that he might actually tear the material of his pants, but he waited patiently nonetheless as her tongue dipped into the hollow at the base of his neck. She kissed down his sternum as her hands moved to his belt, undoing the clasp with expert fingers. Her exploration reached his waistband just as his belt fell to either side of him, and she unfastened his trousers again with her mouth, her teeth making short but delicate work of the buttons and then the zipper. Pulling them from his body, she cast them aside over the edge of the bed.

****

Reverently, she dipped her body low on the mattress, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his shaft, still hidden by his boxers. “Yeh su!” he moaned loudly, hands flying to her head, entwining her locks with his fingers. His hips rose to meet her mouth of their own accord, and she smiled lovingly at his apologetic glance. Hooking her fingers into the waist of his underwear, Inara finished disrobing him, leaning over to breathe on his member, open mouthed, bathing him in warmth. Mal moaned again, his hands kneading her shoulders. Her name was on his lips as she licked up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein with the tip of her tongue, swirling around his head. She took him fully into her mouth then, gently submerging him in the tight heat. Crying out, Mal threw his head backwards, his arms numbed by her ministrations. Opening her throat, she guided him deeper, taking his length in as her tongue massaged him. She felt his pulse in her lips, and she hummed in contentment, sending vibrations through him.

****

Mal, panting, pulled her up from her worship, sitting as she once again straddled his lap. “Inara...I won’t last like that...” He returned her smile, and her lips found him again, moving in formless patterns. Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra, pulling it slowly from her frame. His mouth immediately moved to her breast, kissing her softly, her flesh amazingly smooth under his lips. Letting her own head fall backwards, she moaned as he pulled her nipple between his teeth, her back arching in response to the spikes of pleasure coursing through her system.

****

Mal laid Inara on her back on the bed, hovering over her to kiss every inch of her he could find. His tongue skimmed her ribcage and the inside of her arm, memorizing the every curve of her immaculate body. He breathed in her scent, over and over, his own rushing out whenever she made a small moan or sigh, her lips trembling . Her body tensed and relaxed beneath him as he played her like an instrument, committing to memory the small places that made her move. That sensitive spot on her neck and the ticklish one on the inside of her thigh, catalogued. He removed her panties, his fingers brushing the smooth skin between her legs, his fingers applying pressure _just there_ ; he smiled tenderly as she gasped his name, the L fading off into a moan. His fingers slipped into her wetness, and he pleasured her until she came around his fingers, which he then licked clean. Her essence was softly sweet, he noted, and he watched her breast rise and fall as she recovered from her ecstasy.

****

His forehead came to rest on hers, their bodies pressed together. His hand slid up her arm to intertwine their fingers, which he rested on the pillow above her head. With his other hand, he grasped her hip, her legs parted beneath him.

****

“I have always loved you, Inara,” Mal breathed, his eyes once again trapped in hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she absorbed his oath, opening again brighter, pleading.

****

“I have always loved you, as well, Mal. And I always will.”

****

His lips pressed to her forehead as he entered her, drawing a breath from her parted lips. They moved together effortlessly, their breathing matched as he thrust into her over and over, his pace increasing as she worked her internal muscles around him. Her back arched upwards and his arm encircled her body, his lips on her stomach. Their lips met, again and again, his hips rocking into her, her leg wrapped around his waist, fingers clutching at his shoulders. He swore her name countless times, the vowels tangling together with his cries.

****

They moved to sitting, Inara in Mal’s lap, and he thumbed her breasts as she swirled her hips in circles, causing Mal’s vision to blur. His hands held her hips as she continued to move, their chests pressed to one another. Able to bear no more, Mal pulled Inara into his arms, his face buried in her neck as he came, and she with him.

****

When both were still, he tucked her hair behind her ear, fingers trailing down her jaw in a caress. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, sighing.

****

“I will never forgive myself for waiting for this,” Mal said softly, touching his nose to hers. She hummed in agreement and closed her eyes, her head falling to his shoulder.

****

They crawled into her bed together, unwilling to part. Mal conformed around Inara’s body, holding her back to his chest. His lips on her shoulder, crew forgotten, they drifted into a fitful sleep, the first comforting sleep for either of them since they had met so many years before.

****

And everything was right in the ‘Verse.

**Author's Note:**

> http://firefly.wikia.com/wiki/Dictionary


End file.
